He is not allowed to
by meikka
Summary: if me and my twin were to grow wings and become part of the flock, these are the things he would not be allowed to do.


Under the magical circumstance that me and my twin brother both somehow grow wings and join the flock, here are some rules I have put in place for him

He is not allowed to have any sort of mind reading or mind control powers.

Dyeing his feathers random rainbow colors is also a no-no.

and no, not even on gay pride day is this allowed

painting anyone else's feathers is also bad.

Sending angel thoughts of nudity of any kind is inappropriate. She is only six for god's sake!

Fang is taken, and not to be raped. You must ask before you touch.

Same goes for Iggy. Not allowed to rape him either.

And 'I'm helping him because h is blind' is no excuse to have your hands in inappropriate places on him.

Killing max so fang will be single is illegal. You must be normal and seduce fang the proper and legal way, without violating rule 5.

Laxatives in any spice jars is not nice.

laxatives in any of gazzys food will result in having to share a room with him for the night.

total is part of the flock, so laxatives to him also is bad.

trying to convince nudge and angel they will lay eggs some day is mean

same goes for trying that on max, but I think she would beat you up anyways.

sex .ed is only to be taught to those who are old enough.

and not though example.

punching anyone who touches iggy or fang is not nice.

sitting quitly and watching iggy shower or have a private moment is rude.

catching and reprogramming flyboys to be sex toys is not allowed.

training unmorfed supermodel erasers to be sex slaves is bad aswell.

hookers/strippers/prostitutes are not allowed either.

putting a cork in nudges mouth is mean, and will probually not work anyways.

I'm sure fang and Iggy already know how to wank, you do not need to show them.

also, porn should be kept to oneself.

none of them needs to see the movie _'teeth' _because it is absolutely creepy.

and turning fang and iggy gay is no good reason to show them '_teeth'._

cothing is not optional. For anyone.

selling gazzy you tell him will make him invisible is immoral.

same goes for water that will make him a babe magnet.

helping angel plot to become leader is not good.

telling the flock you are 2 percent avian, 97 percent human, and 1 percent dinosaur is not only I lie, but also mean.

Sharpened plastic teeth are also not allowed.

wearing said teeth and saying "hey fang, these fangs are for you" is incredibly cheesy and also not allowed

switching Iggy's earring while he sleeps is not allowed.

that also goes for any of his clothing.

undressing anyone while they sleep or do not know they are being undressed is also not allowed.

drawing on anyone while they sleep is also a bad thing.

how about he is just not allowed to be on watch while everyone else sleeps.

he is also not allowed to cook, for he can bur water.

driving is also not allowed to be done by him.

or laundry. Because loosing anyones clothing is not good. We can not have any nude flock members.

spray tanning is also not allowed, because we don't want the flock to look like they were attacked by orange markers.

replacing fang's candy with anti-depressants is not allowed. Even if you think he needs them.

he is not allowed to draw eyeliner and other dark make-up on angels doll, and tell her that fang must have given it some sort of emo disease.

telling fang that expiring really hurts and that she should kill herself before it comes (because its better then the excrutiating pain) is also not allowed.

telling nudge that at some point all things used to be alive, and using a horried expression as she eats even granola bars is bad. Because she will starve herself.

telling total he will fly if he just believes, and that it does not matter that his wings are not fully developed yet, and throwing him from a building is also mean.

making birthdays for everyone so that he can give them all birthday bumps is another thing he is not allowed to do.

telling max that fang has an STI so she dumps fang is just plain mean.

telling iggy that cantaloupe and carrot are incredibly healthy and need to be in every meal, while not telling him about beta-carotene, and how orange it turns your skin

there, now I know we are safe. If we were to suddenly become part of the flock, he can not do any of these to any flock member. If I missed any that should be there, review and I will add them. Hopefully he will follow the rules…


End file.
